emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2203 (13th May 1997)
Plot Biff is taking his anger and frustration out on a scarecrow in the Glovers field. Linda doesn't realise what is really wrong and thinks that he is just upset about his father's death. Frank has given him time off and Linda has got the day off as well. Biff tells her that they need to talk. Viv denies talking to Terry in front of Donna. Frank is cracking the whip with his workers (Roy and Seth), the Dingles are fed up of Albert's cooking - he can only make one meal. Lisa is making her own. Mandy is enjoying living at The Woolpack, she makes a remark to Betty about Alan and the Karma Sutra. Betty enjoys speculating about how Frank got out of prison, she is convinced that he bribed DI Cooke. Zoe tells Frank that she has no intention of going to Zurich, she wants him give up fighting and sell the business, he is determined to build everything up again for James's future and also find out who was trying to ruin him. Rachel is having to lie to Steve's client who was interested in buying Home Farm, she is still having trouble getting money out of Chris. Steve suggests that she talks to Frank, he will not want a messy divorce to hit the headlines. Linda talks to Biff about his dad, he admits that he felt sorry for him in the end, he then takes a deep breath and tells Linda about Huntington's Disease and the fact that it is hereditary. Zoe has changed her mind about Zurich and explains to Sophie, she wonders whether Frank is doing this deliberately, but Zoe doesn't think that, she reassures Sophie that she is still serious about their relationship and wants her to think about them while she is away. Rachel meets up with Chris, she tells him that she expects him to provide for Joseph, even if the money has to come from Frank, she threatens to go to the papers. Albert, Marlon and Butch go and see Jeff Longman. Albert picks the lock to his store. Butch worries about the notice warning about patrol dogs. Albert tells him not to worry. Marlon is confronted by Mr Longman but is cocky towards him until he sees the angry alsatian dog. Butch and Albert leave him to it. Linda is trying to come to terms with Biff's news, she asks more questions, he is really grateful when she tells him that she would still have married him if she had known about the disease. Biff stresses to Linda that they have to face up to the fact that the disease is hereditary. Linda suddenly realises what he means - the risk to the unborn child. Linda still feels guilty about her abortion and now feels even worse, she thinks that she is being punished for what she did to her first baby. Biff can't make her think otherwise. Emma confides in Charlie that she is being bullied at school, she is thinking of truanting. Charlie thinks that she should tell their mum, the Dingles van has broken down. Tony is trying to be enthusiastic about Woodside Farm, but Becky has seen the estimates for work that needs doing, he doesn't believe that the Sugdens would have sold it to them if it was in such a bad state, he is going to get another builder in. Linda is going to do a pregnancy test. Biff brings up the subject of abortion. Linda refuses to even consider this as an option. Butch and Marlon have had to push the van home, but have drunk all the beer on the way, they are drunk. Zoe says goodbye to Sophie. Chris witnesses their fond farewell. Woolpack gossip is about Frank Tate. Zak asks Mandy once more to unbar him from the pub, he tells her that she is family and they all miss her, she agrees to come home, but he is still barred. Biff thinks that Linda would be better off without him, she is young enough to find someone else, she thinks that he doesn't love her anymore. Frank makes a grand entrance in the Woolpack and buys everyone a drink. Steve and Rachel refuse. Linda tells Biff that she is not going to leave him or let him push her away "whatever happens, I'm going to be with you 'til the end" she tells him, they hug. Cast Regular cast *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Fowler - Tonicha Jeronimo *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Albert Dingle - Bobby Knutt *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Chris Tate - Peter Amory *Charlotte Cairns - Sarah Graham *Emma Cairns - Rebecca Loudonsack *Anthony Cairns - Edward Peel *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville Guest cast *Jeff Longman - Chris Darwin Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes